


Something Old, Something New

by ami_ven



Series: Sheppard Brothers [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave has a gift for his brother’s husband-to-be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Old, Something New

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #062 "borrowed"

Dave was just about to stop a passing airman and ask for directions when he heard a woman’s voice say, “Meredith Rodney McKay, if you do not stand still and let me fix your bow tie, I will send you out to get married in your birthday suit,” and he knew he was in the right place.

“ _Your_ tie is perfect,” said Jeannie, instead of ‘hello’ when she answered her brother’s door. “Is everything all right?”

“What?” said Dave. “No, everything is fine. I left Teyla trying to get John to do some kind of meditation, but… I came to bring Rodney these.”

“Bring me what?” Rodney asked, his tie still crooked.

“I know you’re not the bride,” said Dave. “And John told me you don’t believe in ‘good luck’, but I thought you still might like to borrow these.”

Rodney took the box and opened it, holding up one of the gleaming silver cufflinks to the light. “They’re… well-made,” he said.

Dave smiled. “They were our grandfather’s. Mom’s dad. And they were married for a really long time, so I thought…”

“I… thank you,” said Rodney. “I just… Your brother… Is John nervous? About today?”

“Why do you think Teyla has him meditating?” said Dave. “John keeps saying you should have just eloped the last time you were on Earth.”

“That’s what I’ve been saying!” said Rodney.

“Well, you missed your chance,” said Jeannie, catching his arm and trying to straighten his tie again. “It’s too late to back out now, Mer.”

“I’m not backing out!” Rodney protested, turning back to Dave. “When you go back, tell John I am _not_ backing out.”

Dave worked very hard not to laugh. “John knows that.” He reached for Rodney’s sleeve, taking out the pearl-button cufflinks that must have come with his tux and replacing them with his soon-to-be grandfather-in-law’s silver ones. “There.”

“Thanks,” said Rodney, then he frowned. “Does Sheppard have anything borrowed?”

“I passed Ronon on my way here,” said Dave. “He said he was going to lend John one of his knives.”

“So, that’s where the caveman disappeared to. He’s supposed to be my… is it ‘groomsman’? Whatever, he’s supposed to stand with me, because I have Jeannie. Gender balance, or some such nonsense. I mean,” Rodney backtracked, with a glance at his sister. “I’m sure it’ll look very nice.”

“Smooth, Mer,” she deadpanned. “Dave, if John’s as ready as Mer, will you see if everyone’s willing to start a little early? We should let them get it over with, put us out of our misery and let them make each other miserable.”

“Hey,” Rodney protested, then added, “But we could get married right now. If Sheppard’s ready.”

Dave smiled. “I’ll check,” he said, and left.

He passed Ronon again in the corridor, who still looked ridiculously better in the leather waistcoat under their tuxes than Dave or John did.

“Hey,” said Ronon. “Your brother wants to know if we can start early. Is McKay ready yet?”

Dave laughed.

THE END


End file.
